


Drunker? I Hardly Know Her!

by the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser



Series: the drunkards [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Things get personal, drunk truth or dare, i'm having such a good time writing this, they're so drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser/pseuds/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser
Summary: Ryan, Shane, and some friends get drunk. Truth or dare ensues, leaving the four of them to all answer increasingly inappropriate questions while laughing their drunk asses off.Honestly, it's a miracle that any of them remember anything in the morning.
Relationships: Laura Zardari/Jaz Young, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: the drunkards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990687
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Drunker? I Hardly Know Her!

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a party i went to last night
> 
> BEFORE YOU READ:  
> I'm just trying to work through a block, so this is probably going to be so, so shitty.

"Uh... truth or dare." 

Ryan stared at him, glass in hand. "Shane, we aren't- we aren't drunk enough to be playing truth or dare." 

"Dare," Laura said from her place facedown on the counter. 

Shane thought about it for a second. Ryan was just staring at Shane. Laura looked dead inside and Jaz was giggling at nothing. 

"Shit," he eventually said, "I don't know." 

"Shane," Ryan cackled, "you are so hammered." 

"Says you," Shane slurred back. "I feel great." 

"I'm fuckin' sure." 

"Dare," Laura said loudly, picking her head up. "Gimme a dare." 

Shane made a weird face. "You're not as drunk as us. You're holding out on Asia! Give us Asia!" 

"What's Asia?" Jaz asked.

"Laura gets all, like, flirty and loud and funny..." 

Jaz looked at her girlfriend. "Why haven't I seen this before?" 

"Asia's fun," Laura admitted, "but she's a bitch to deal with in the morning." 

Ryan snorted as he had a thought. "Okay... so just stay drunk." 

Laura laughed. "Fuck, you right." 

"Wait..." Ryan said slowly, "who's Asia?" 

His friends stared at him. 

"Her name is Laurasia," Shane said before turning to... Laurasia. "I dare you to take two shots." 

Laurasia shrugged. "I mean..." 

"You don't have work tomorrow," Shane whined. 

"Laur," Jaz said, clearly working very hard to form the words coming out of her mouth, "don't if you don't wanna." 

"Imma," was all that Laura replied. She threw back two shots and turned to Shane, the light in her eyes changing quickly. "Truth or dare?" 

"Eh... truth." 

Laura grinned evilly. "Did you ever call Robbie back?" 

Shane's face went a little pale. "Nope! Uh, Ryan, truth or dare?" 

"Why?" asked Laura. 

"That's against the rules! I don't have to answer. Ryan, truth or dare?" 

What would be worse? Probably dare, coming from Shane. 

"Truth." 

"Who's the weirdest person you've made out with at a party?" 

Oh, damn. 

Uh. 

What- should he lie? 

Nah. 

What was the worst that could happen? Shane's roommate was pan and dating Ryan's lesbian roommate. He was fine. 

Probably. 

"Uh... I think his name was Jason. Something. I dunno." 

Shane's eyes were wide. Laura looked thrilled as Jaz was giving him a look, saying, _"Ryan, you just came out."_

He did. He just came out. 

"Are you bi?" Laura asked. Scratching the back of his neck, he nodded. She leaned back. "Damn. Called it."

He choked on his Sprite. "You _called it?"_

She shrugged. "Yeah. Shane didn't believe me." 

He looked at his best friend, who was still staring at him. "Are you serious?" 

Ryan frowned. "Yeah. Is- is that okay?" 

Shane stared at him a moment longer before snapping back into reality. "Uh, yeah! Totally. 100%. Wanna go to the couch? It's more comfortable." 

Okay, well, that was... weird. Whatever. They went to the couch, all leaning on each other and laughing because they couldn't walk well. Laura collapsed almost completely onto Jaz and Ryan fell on top of her. Shane narrowly missed tripping over Ryan's legs.

"Jaz!" Ryan said, rolling off of Laura, "truth or dare?" 

"Uh... dare." 

"Dare?" Laura repeated in surprise. "Look at my girlfriend, being all brave and shit. Look at her go." 

"Laura," Jaz laughed, "what the hell?" 

"Shhhhh." 

"Ryan. Ryan." Shane climbed over Laura and Jaz and landed next to Ryan. "Dare her to pick truth. I got a question." 

Alright. Whatever.

"I dare you to pick truth." 

"You two are children," Jaz groaned. "Truth." 

Shane whispered in Ryan's ear, which made him shiver, but after the words left his mouth, Ryan burst out laughing. 

"Jaz, we wanna-" he wheezed. "Is Laura a power bottom?" 

Laura cackled. "OH MY GOD." 

"What is it?" Ryan giggled. 

"We-" Jaz's face was red. "We- uh. She's a... sometimes? Service top? I mean-" 

Laura was laughing uncontrollably behind her girlfriend. 

"Hey, I'm a service top, too," Shane said, his voice shaking. "Birds of a fucking feather, I guess." 

_OH._

Shane was a service top. Cool. Cool, cool, cool. Amazing. Awesome. Great. Not at all fueling any fantasies that Ryan had already had of him. Nope. That would be... very bi of him. And very needy. And horny. 

"Shane," he heard himself saying, "truth or dare?" 

Shane looked at him and must've noticed the change in Ryan's eyes. "Uh... truth. You okay?" 

"Are you bi?" he asked. 

Shane's face fell. "Uh-" 

He shook his head, coming back to the situation. "I'm sorry, man. That wasn't cool." 

"No, it's okay," Shane said. "Uh, yeah. I'm bi." 

A brief silence. And then. 

"Fucking _finally._ I've been waitin' for y'all to come out to each other for like, years. Y'all procrastinate so much. The fuck." 

"Shut the fuck up, Laura." 

It continued on like that until Laura asked, 

"Ryan! Top or bottom?" 

And then he was stumped. Shit. 

"Bottom?" 

"Is that a question?" Jaz asked. 

Ryan frowned. "I don't think so?" 

"Wow," Jaz said, "two bisexuals. One top. One bottom. Close friends. Lil too close. Wooooow." 

Laura, Shane, and Ryan stared at her. 

"What?" she asked defensively. "I'm tired of this shit. You've been dancing around each other for years! I'm tired of it! Oh my god!" 

Laura pulled her girlfriend into a hug to get her to stop talking, laughing silently. Shane and Ryan started at each other. 

"I mean," Shane said after a second, "I'm tired too, but you don't see me complaining." 

Ryan was too drunk to figure out if he was just asking Ryan out or just saying he was tired. So he just blinked and turned his attention to Laura, who was asking him a question. 

"Have you ever taken anything up the ass?" And then she started giggling at her own question. 

Shane's face looked red. 

He was at least drunk enough to the point where he didn't have a verbal filter. "Yeah. Dildo." 

Shane's face was flaming. "You have a dildo?" 

He took a sip of his now-flat Sprite. "Yeah..." he muttered. "So?" 

"Uh- nothing." 

"Shane, truth or dare?" 

He turned to Jaz. "Uh, truth." 

She glared at him. "I truth you to pick dare." 

Ryan saw Shane frown. "Those aren't the rules." 

"Pick. Dare." 

"Oh." He looked and sounded scared. To be fair, Ryan was, too. Jaz was hardly ever mad. "Uh... dare." 

"Kiss Ryan." 

Ryan's eyebrows rose. Shane glanced at him for a second before looking back at Jaz. "Are- are you serious?" 

She threw her hands in the air. "YES. Just do it, I know you've both wanted to, like, forever." 

They looked at each other in disbelief. "You want to kiss me?" Shane asked. 

Ryan looked away. "I mean- I wouldn't hate it. Like, yeah, I guess-" 

Shane grabbed his face and kissed him. He gasped and Shane's tongue slipped into his mouth as he pushed him onto his back. Vaguely, he heard Laura say, 

"Oh, shit. Jaz, babe, let's go." 

That's the last he heard of them the rest of the night. Maybe. He didn't know. 

It was a hell of a night. Shane was such a good kisser. He was good at everything else, too. Ryan came untouched as Shane played with his nipples for... he didn't even know. He was lost in the pleasure. 

\---

Ryan squinted as light came streaming through the windows. He pushed another body off of him, only to fall heavily to the floor. 

"Ow, what the fuck..." 

"Ryan?" came Shane's voice. "What? Oh, shit, my head..." 

"What the fuck...? Oh my god. Shane, we kissed last night." 

Okay, his head was starting to pound like a motherfucker. 

"We did a lot more than kiss," Shane groaned back. "Shut up." 

"No, Shane, ow, shit, we gotta- we gotta talk." 

"No," he moaned. "Be quiet." 

"Shane..." 

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" 

Ryan would've been more overwhelmed with joy had he been able to think and see clearly. "Yeah." 

"Great. Come back up here and shut the fuck up." 

So Ryan did. He actually made Shane go into his bedroom, where they spent the rest of the day, nursing their hangovers. 

Hours later, Shane said, "We should never do that again." 

Ryan hummed in agreement. "Had a nice outcome, though." 

"Yeah," Shane sighed. "Yeah, it did. You know-" 

"Tell me later, I feel like shit." 

**Author's Note:**

> i should mention that none of this happened at the party, we were just playing Uno and I was the only sober one bc I'm seven months sober, whoop whoop


End file.
